Sévérine di Ville
'Sévérine di Ville '(pronounced SEV-reen da-VIL) is an Inquisitor and Party Ambassador for Cayden Cailean, a chaotic good diety known as the "Accidental God". She is member of the Terminus branch of the Pathfinder Society tasked with exploring, documenting, and artifact hunting on a newly discovered continent. History Sévérine was born on Golarion to Amadeus di Ville (a human) and Ainsidhiel Larthalion (an elf), small-time business owners who managed the inn Hunter's Hammock in Absalom. A small but busy tavern and inn, it catered many historic wild events that influenced Sévérine as a child. Exposed to alcohol, pipeweed and debauchery at the tender age of twelve, she was determined to seek out the god who made all good things possible. She stumbled upon several Party Ambassadors hoping to get wild in good spirits and learned about the famous Cayden Cailean. It was at sixteen that she devoted her life to become an Inquisitor for the Drunken Hero in hopes to bring good luck, good drink and joy to those around her. Leaving her parents at eighteen she works to endorse certain brands of mead and makes ties with bards, taverns, and barkeeps in the surrounding areas. She carries a morningstar, serving as a meat tenderizer, a rave lightsource and a way to remove abhorrents from party premises. For the Terminus quest she also purchased a crossbow to practice hunting in honor of her father, a reknown deer-hunter. Involved in many bar fights over the years Sévérine prides herself in melee combat, preferring to get up close and personal with her enemies (although she views them more as people/creatures who need more good times in their lives). She hates lugging around heavy items but due to her religion, is reluctant to hire slaves. Relationships Sévérine is not tied to anyone, noting personally that because of her lifestyle and seeing her parents argue often, that she cannot see herself as a housewife cooking meals and being "domesticated". She has a love for food and drink, and while fornication is occasional she finds it quite amusing more than anything. Her favorite drinks include mead and fortified wine. She has an older half-brother Armeldur Mithvandar (a full Sylvan elf from her mother's first marriage that ended poorly) who is wanted for setting a tavern on fire in Escadar and exiled himself to Shadow Absalom. She does not want to speak to him but has wanted to always beat him in the head with her morningstar. On the quest Terminus she is familiar with partier Baron Samedi, a frequent at one of her endorsed taverns in Golarion. While they do not talk often she admires his ability to drink and keep his makeup on (which most girls, she notes, cannot after several steins of hard liquor). She cares about animals although she does not see herself owning one for too long as maintenance can be a nuisance. Impulsive, carefree and fun-loving, she hopes to contribute well to fellow party members and society. Appearance While on the job Sévérine is to keep her work uniform, a red Inquisitor's jacket with a hat, sleeves cropped at the shoulders for circulation and comfort. Her hat is big enough to include the words "PARTY" emblazoned on the underside and a nametag that hails her as a party ambassador + a fun saying of the day. Her favorites include "No Shoes No Shirt Yes Service" and "Get T-Recked". Other than her uniform she wears a modified version of the crimson jumpsuit, and covered by straps, belts, a lace corset, fishnet stockings and thigh-high boots. She is known for her fancy triangular shades which cover her jaw-dropping eyebags. They also block extreme exposure to the sun (as most of her work schedule and activities are during the night). Death While spelunking down in the caves, the party encountered several mites and cavefishers. Severine, having already healed herself once before earlier that day, succumbed to two deadly pincer stabs and poisoning. She was unfortunately digested by a cavefisher, her loot, Inquisitor clothes and infamous Kamina shades left behind as a lasting reminder. Baron Samedi makes it his goal to retrieve her body and bury it next to Kor'yl Sunbringer. However her death was not in vain; while her body was defiled by a gross creature of the dark, she finds neverending beer and Cayden Cailean at her side, partying it up in the afterlife, basking in the heat of the eternal summer sun. Her family is yet to be notified of the situation.